Time Heals
by ShaneT
Summary: Direct sequel to "Help", This is the continuation of Ben and Kevin's emotional journey about discovering who they are and what they mean to each other.    BeVin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! And this is my sequel to "Help" Please read the first part before reading this, or you will be very confused lol **

**Hope you all like this one, I tried to make them longer, cuz they look a lot longer on microsoft word... xD **

**I do not know how many parts this will be, so keep checking back for updates! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, man of action does.

* * *

**

**3 Days Later**

Ben was sitting on his bed with a bowl of popcorn and an old horror movie in his DVD player. It was just regular weeknight for Ben Tennyson.

After his talk with Kevin, Ben had told his parents, grandpa Max, and Gwen about his sexual orientation. All of them took the news well, telling him they were "happy he was brave enough to tell them", and "could tell something was up." Either way, Ben had never felt happier about himself. But one thing still bugged him, the kiss he shared with Kevin.

It wasn't a passionate love embrace, but Kevin didn't pull away from it, if anything, he leaned into the kiss, Ben only puckered his lips. But every time Ben thought about it too hard his head started to hurt and just went back to his movie.

All of a sudden Ben heard a buzzing noise coming from beside him. His phone was vibrating on his desk. Ben got up from his bed and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Ben! Its Kevin, are you home? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" Kevin sounded really happy to talk to Ben, which was strange, because they hadn't spoken for 3 days, since Ben came out to him.

Ben tried calling Kevin the day after the kiss to see if he wanted to hang out, but no he never picked up, so Ben assumed Kevin was avoiding him.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything important, you can come over if you'd like." Ben answered Kevin. "Cool, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kevin hung up the phone before Ben could say, "Okay, Bye" Ben put down his cell and went over to his bed where he spilled all of his popcorn. "Damn, now I've gotta clean this up." Ben whined.

Ben scooped up all of the popcorn into the bowl and brought it downstairs to the kitchen. "Knock knock!" Kevin yelled from behind Ben.

"AHH!" Ben yelped throwing the bowl of popcorn into the air. The popcorn went flying and fell all over the floor. "Sorry" Kevin told Ben as he reached into his hair and took out a piece of popcorn. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright," Ben told the raven-haired teen. Ben bent down and started to clean up the popcorn he spilt again. "Im just a little jumpy from watching scary movies."

"Here, let me help" Kevin got on his knees and began to help Ben pick up pieces from the kitchen floor. About 2 minutes all the pieces were cleaned off the floor. "There, all done." Ben smiled. "Wait, theres one more piece." Kevin spoke up.

"I'll get it" both boys said at the same time.

They made eye contact from speaking in unison. Kevin gazed into Ben's big green eyes. They were so beautiful and innocent. It made Kevin blush and turn away. "Its okay," he said quickly, "I've got it." Kevin bent down and picked up the piece of popcorn. He tossed it to Ben who was not ready to make a catch.

It went flying at hit Ben in the forehead. "Thanks Kev" Ben said dryly. "Oh sorry." Kevin chuckled at Ben.

"So whats up?" Ben asked as he washed the bowl out in the sink. "I haven't seen you or spoken to you since..." Ben stopped, remembering again when they last spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kevin told Ben, "I've been kind of busy, working on the car a lot, and other stuff."

That was the truth, Kevin had been busy with the car, but the real reason he didn't return Ben's calls and had been ignoring him for the past 3 days was because he had been doing some real thinking, about himself, and about Ben. By cutting himself off from Ben for 3 days, it gave Kevin some clarity and now he could think.

"Ben, could we talk?" Kevin asked as he looked down in embarrassment. He felt as vulnerable as Ben did days earlier. "Sure, lets go into the living room." Ben told Kevin as he walked past the older teen.

Kevin followed him into the room and they sat down on opposite sides of the couch. "So whats up?" Ben asked as he pushed his hair out of his face, revealing his intoxicating emerald eyes.

This made Kevin blush, badly. "Umm, well, you see…" Kevin was mumbling. "I want to talk to you about what happened on Sunday."

"Which part?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow. "The part when we kissed…" Kevin mumbled. "I'm sorry?" Ben asked again, "I couldn't hear you."

"WHEN WE KISSED!" Kevin yelled out. His eyes were scrunched together, not wanting to look Ben in the eyes because he was afraid.

Ben just sat on the couch looking down. He felt bad that he made Kevin upset and caused him to yell. "I'm sorry" Ben told the older boy.

"Don't be."

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, i love comments and suggestions. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the delay, but i wanted to write the next two chapters before uploading haha. So this is Kevin's backstory between "Help" and "Time Heals" (I changed the title of this story because i think it suits the timeline theme i've got going. It'll make sense eventually. **

**Anywho, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Ben 10, Ben 10:Alien Force, or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Man of action does. **

**

* * *

Days Alone**

_This part takes place the day after Ben and Kevin kissed in the woods. Kevin's thought between the kiss and "3 Days Later"_

The Next Day:

I woke up after having the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Ben, Gwen and I were on a mission and fighting some DNAliens. While Gwen was shooting them with some of her mana blasts, Ben was blowing a cool breeze at them as Big Chill. The DNAliens shot them both with their goop crap but instead of going to help Gwen, I ran to Ben. I don't get why I did that.

Its not a big deal, it was only a dream, doesn't mean anything. I've got to go pick up Gwen for school, if I'm late again, she'll bitch at me like she usually does. I don't even know why I put up with her.

She never lets me past first base, I mean what a prude, I thought she wanted me. Whatever.

Later that Day:

Should I call Ben? Gwen told me not to pick him on the way to school today. She said he was sick. I hope I didn't get him sick when we kissed. Oh shit.

What if he made that up because he didn't want to see me? Why wouldn't he want to see me? I thought we made up. Unless he didn't feel comfortable being with me and Gwen.

Wait, why am I stressing about this so much? Ben'll be fine. I know he can handle things on his own.

Oh double shit. Hes calling me. What do I do? Should I pick up? What if he wants to talk about our kiss? I'll just let it go to voicemail.

I need to get some relax, this is making me stress out. I'll go work on the car.

The Next Day: 

Alright, this is no coincidence. I had another Ben-related dream. This time Gwen wasn't even in it. All I dreamt was Ben and I hanging outside Mr. Smoothy just talking and laughing. I seemed to be having fun, but it felt like we were on a date.

Why is this happening to me? I only kissed Ben to make him feel better, it wasn't supposed to mean anything to me. I'm not even gay!

But it definitely seems like my subconscious has feelings for Ben. I have feelings for him, but their not romantic, I like him, but as a younger brother, with beautiful eyes.

I must admit that his eyes are more comforting to look into than Gwen's. She always is upset at something, or me, or stressed about school. When I look into Ben's eyes I feel at home. It makes me feel warm and happy.

Alright, so Ben's eyes are nice, but it doesn't mean I want to kiss him. Shit, I kinda already did. FUCK.

Why did I have to kiss him? What's happening to me?

The Next Day:

Well its official, I have a crush on Ben. I had another dream about us. I dreamt that we were lost together in a forest. It got dark, so I told him we should make camp and try to find our way through in the morning. But I started sweet talking Ben. I kept putting the old Levin charm on him, trying to get him to fall for me. And it worked.

In my dream that is. We ended up getting it on that night. Bens pretty easy, it didn't take a lot to convince him to sleep with me. But that was all a dream.

The weird thing is, I sort of liked the part when I was sweet talking Ben. I liked how he hung on every word I said, and worshiped me. I don't know if the real Ben would do that though.

Besides that, I need to talk to Ben. Theres no one else I can talk to this about. I have to tell him my dreams, no matter how embarrassing they are. I don't know if I have true feelings for Ben, but I've got to muster all the confidence I can and tell him how I feel.

I hope he doesn't reject me.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Hope you guys liked this part, i hope it wasnt too confusing, ive never written a timeline like this lol**

**Please review, i love comments and suggestions! :D Stay tuned for the next part!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap from Chapter 1**

"_Ben, could we talk?" Kevin asked as he looked down in embarrassment. He felt as vulnerable as Ben did days earlier. "Sure, lets go into the living room." Ben told Kevin as he walked past the older teen. _

_Kevin followed him into the room and they sat down on opposite sides of the couch. "So whats up?" Ben asked as he pushed his hair out of his face, revealing his intoxicating emerald eyes. _

_This made Kevin blush, badly. "Umm, well, you see…" Kevin was mumbling. "I want to talk to you about what happened on Sunday." _

"_Which part?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow. "The part when we kissed…" Kevin mumbled. "I'm sorry?" Ben asked again, "I couldn't hear you."_

"_WHEN WE KISSED!" Kevin yelled out. His eyes were scrunched together, not wanting to look Ben in the eyes because he was afraid. _

_Ben just sat on the couch looking down. He felt bad that he made Kevin upset and caused him to yell. "I'm sorry" Ben told the older boy._

"_Don't be." _

**To Be Continued… Right now**

**Lost With You**

Kevin had his head down so his long raven hair covered his face. "That kiss helped me Ben." He looked up at the younger boy. "Over the past 3 days I've been struggling to figure out what that kiss meant to me."

"At first I thought it was just to shut you up, and make you feel better about yourself" "Thanks a lot" Ben said as he pouted. "Shut up Ben, this isn't about you right now." Kevin retaliated.

"As I was saying, I realized that the kiss meant a lot more to me. It was romantic, and spontaneous. But the thing I liked most about it, was it was with you."

"Thanks" Ben smiled at Kevin for the compliment.

"I mean that I wouldn't have kissed another guy, it would only be you." Kevin sighed. "Only you."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked Kevin as he started to blush?

"It means that I have strong feelings for you. Strong, romantic feelings…" Kevin was the one blushing now. He felt embarrassed to say what he felt, being a big tough guy didn't help. Ben now realizing what Kevin is trying to say, he decided to help him out by saying it first.

"I like you Kevin" Ben told the older boy sitting across from him. His nails dug into the couch as he admitted to Kevin what was already known but never said out-loud.

"I know" Kevin told Ben, he smiled at the younger boy. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I need a drink, all that talking made me thirsty!"

Ben stayed on the couch. His heart stopped beating. His heart felt like it was slowly breaking into small pieces. He couldn't believe Kevin.

Ben stood up after he felt his joints coming back into place. He stormed into the kitchen and right up to Kevin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ben shouted at Kevin.

"Did you honestly just spew all that bullshit out to make me feel like an idiot again?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked honestly confused to why Ben was so upset.

"What do I mean?" Ben repeated Kevin's question. "I mean the fact you told me you have romantic feelings for me and then I told you I actually like you and you answer with 'I know' Once again you've made me feel stupid for falling for you Kevin!"

"I told you what I felt!" Kevin shouted back, now a little upset. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of days and I don't know if I 'like' you, but I have feelings for you, and I'm not ready to ruin my reputation and relationship with Gwen over a little crush!"

"Ha! There!" Ben pointed at Kevin "You just admitted it! You do have a crush on me!"

"Stop it Ben," Kevin warned the younger boy, "I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Why not?" Ben asked. "Your not listening to your heart and lying to yourself."

"I'm leaving." Kevin told Ben shoving him out of the way.

Kevin made his way for the door as Ben followed him. "Wait Kevin, I was just kidding!" Ben pleaded with him, "Don't leave, I still want to talk!" But it didn't stop him, Kevin was already out the door and in his car.

Ben stood in the doorway and watched Kevin pull his car out of the driveway. He pulled the car up in front of the house and Kevin looked at Ben. Their eyes met and it felt like electricity between the two boys. Ben grabbed his chest feeling his heart start to hurt.

This feeling was a mixture of looking into Kevin's hurt eyes, and knowing the reason he was hurting was Ben's fault. Tears started to stream down Ben's face as Kevin drove away. He knew that Kevin came to him for help, and he didn't help.

Just like the first time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**EEeee! What did you guys think?**

**I know its sad, but it was interesting to write, more craziness to come, hope you guys love it!**

**Please review + leave comments :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! New chapter! sorry it took so long, but ive been swamped with school work.

**This chapter takes place a bit over a week later from the last chapter, so i hope the timeline makes sense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ben 10, etc. **

**

* * *

A Bit of Trouble**

After having his heart broken two times in one week was new for Ben. It gave him a lot of angst, which he took out on the people around him.

Having not spoken to Kevin for a week since they had their little fight at Ben's house, made things a little awkward. Gwen was the mediator for them since they refused to talk to each other. If Ben wanted to go to Mr. Smoothy he would have to ask Gwen to ask Kevin, to which he would say "Hell no!" and Gwen would have to tell Ben what Kevin's answer was. It made Gwen sick and tired of being with them.

Gwen had had about as much as she could with their childish ways, so she needed to get to the bottom of what happened between the two boys.

At school the next day, during their lunch period Gwen pulled Ben away from his friends and confronted him about their fight. "Ben, I am your cousin, you can tell me anything, and you always do, but you need to tell me, what the hell is going on between you and Kevin?"

"Well, its sorta complicated…" Ben told Gwen. They walked together over to the stage in the auditorium that was connected to the cafeteria and jumped up to sit on the stage.

"Complicated?" Gwen asked suspiciously as she jumped onto the stage too. "Between you and Kevin? Everything is pretty simple with you guys. Unless you hooked up." Gwen said as a joke.

"WHAT? No! Never!" Ben shouted out, waving his hands in front of his chest.

"You just got really defensive!" Gwen yelled at Ben, "and your eye is twitching!' She pointed to it. Gwen's eyes popped and her hands went to her mouth and then dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK BEN! HES MY BOYFRIEND!" She started smacking him on his head. "YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE! How could you?"

"I'm sorry Gwen!" Ben apologized through the beating he was getting from his cousin. "And we didn't hook up! It was only a kiss!" Gwen stopped hitting Ben to look at him for a couple of seconds. Tears started to stream down her cheek. She was in such a rage she was close to turning into her Anodite form.

"Your such a boyfriend stealer!" Gwen yelled at Ben through her tears. She stood up and stormed out of the cafetorium. The whole school watched as she ran out of the room and to the source of her anger. All eyes went to Ben, who just sat there bright red. "I think its her time of the month…" Ben loudly whispered to everyone staring at him.

He didn't want all the heat on him, it had been a long week. He got up and ran after Gwen. He needed to properly explain what happened to her before she tried to kill Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Ben remembered, "Shit! He doesn't know that she knows! I'm so screwed" he thought to himself as he ran through the halls. First he asked some girls to check the washrooms for her, but she wasn't in a stall crying. Then he checked her locker, but also wasn't there. He leaned against the locker she shared with Julie. "Where could she be?" Ben thought out-loud.

"Are you looking for Gwen?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Ben spun around, it was Julie Yamamoto, Ben's old crush. She helped him realize that he only wanted to talk to girls, not touch them. Not that Julie was gross, but Ben didn't like her that way.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Ben asked her quickly. "I think I saw her run outside to the courtyard. She looked like she had been crying, is everything okay Ben? Julie asked she was concerned because of the way Ben had been acting for the past couple of weeks, and now Gwen was acting strange. "Yeah, don't worry about it Julie," Ben gave her a reassuring smile. "I've got it all under control! Thanks again Julie!" Ben shouted to her as he ran to the back doors of the school.

Ben ran to the courtyard, which was completely empty, except for one red-headed girl sitting alone on a bench crying into a tissue. It was almost too pathetic, but Ben felt sympathy for her, she was his cousin and he did kiss her boyfriend.

Ben walked over to Gwen and sat down beside her on the bench. "Can we talk?" he asked. She lifted her head and took her face out of her Kleenex, "What could we possibly talk about Ben?" Gwen humored her cousin.

"I know your upset, but you need to let me explain what happened Gwen. So about 2 weeks ago before coming out to you, I came out to Kevin first."

"Wait," Gwen interrupted. "You came out to Kevin first and not me?"

"Well I had a tiny crush on him, but didn't want to say anything to you, because I knew you would react like this…So I wanted to tell him first, but wasn't going to act on it. Hes with you, obviously."

"That didn't stop you anyways…" Gwen pointed out. "Can I finish?" Ben snapped.

"As I was saying, I had a crush on him, but wasn't going to act on it, because of you two. So I told him how I felt, and he freaked out a little. He yelled at me and called me a faggot in front of a crowd of people at Mr. Smoothy, and I ran away. Then he came after me, and tried to cheer me up. And then we just kissed, it was an accident Gwen, I swear, and I thought he was going to tell you, but then he stopped talking to me for a couple of days, and then we got into a big fight, and now I don't know."

Gwen looked at her cousin with her eyebrow raised. "Did any of that actually happen?" she asked concerned for Ben's sanity. "Yes! I'm telling you the truth, it all happened! I swear."

"Okay," Gwen began, "But I want to know something, who kissed who? Did you kiss Kevin, or was he the one who initiated it?"

This was the one thing he didn't want to tell Gwen. He could have lied to spare Kevin from the giant amount of crap he was already in, but Ben wanted to take some heat off of himself, and told the truth, again. "It was Kevin," he mumbled. "Kevin kissed me." Ben kept his head down, he was a bit ashamed to be ratting out his former crush, but it was the right thing to do, and somehow it would make everything better. Somehow.

"Thank you Ben, you've been quite helpful this afternoon, now I must leave." Gwen said in a very hard, sterm voice. She stood up and whipped the remaining tears off her face. As she started to leave Ben called to her, "Gwen, are you going to talk to Kevin?"

"I'm going to see him now, I will call you when I am done with him." She told Ben in the same voice. It kind of scared Ben, this was the Gwen he didn't want to mess with, so he didn't say anything and let her continue on.

He then grew worried for Kevin's life. "Maybe I should call and warn him?" Ben thought to himself, but then remembered they still were in a fight and not talking. So Ben decided it was in Gwen's hands now and would hear from her when she was done with her boyfriend. Or soon to be ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**To be continued... very soon.**

**Finally i wrote Gwen into the story! I like the character of Gwen on the show, but i dont like the idea of her with Kevin, hes better with Ben xD**

**Oh and Julie, i wrote her in for fun. I hate her, but thought it might be cool to add her in as a cameo appearance haha. The next part will be up asap! **

**Please leave comments and reviews, i love to hear your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, i've been so busy.**

**So here it is, part 5. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

The Aftermath**

Gwen Tennyson had never been in such a rage before as she sat on the bus. She was on her way to Kevin's apartment to first yell at him and then kill him. She couldn't stand the slow bus stopping every 5 minutes, but it was the only one that went from school to Kevin's place without having to transfer. She's taken it a million times to go visit her boyfriend after school, but this time was different.

The red-head couldn't stop her leg from shaking, it was the result of being anxious and frustrated with everything at the moment. And leaving school in the middle of the day was something Gwen had never done before. Being a straight A student, she was always promptly on time for class and the teachers pet. But right now she had bigger, more personal matters to attend to, more important than her perfect attendance.

Finally the bus called her stop and she got off in front of Kevin's building. She had her own key, so she didn't need to buzz herself up. She went over quite often, so the doorman knew her.

"Hey Gwen! It's a bit early in the day for you to come visit, your out of school already?" asked the old man, he was happy but curious to see her at that time of day. "Not quite." She told him in a dry voice. She was usually happy to see the doorman, but was in such a bad mood she couldn't even pretend to be happy.

The elevator finally showed up and she pushed '11' for Kevin's floor. She tapped her foot impatiently as the old elevator creaked its way up to the floor of her choice. She got out and speed walked up to Kevin's door. '11K' was where he lived.

Before Gwen opened the door, she thought to herself for a second. "Calm yourself Gwen, remember why you're here." Reassured, she pulled her key out and unlocked the big portal that stood in front of her.

"Kevin?" She called from the front hall. Gwen looked around at the apartment. It was a pigsty. The front hall showed the living room, which had a TV and a couch across from it, that room was connected to the kitchen which is where Gwen spent a lot of time cleaning up after Kevin, he never washed his dishes. To the left was the guest bedroom, which is where she slept when she stayed over. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Kevin because he snored and she couldn't stand it. Beside the guest room was Kevin's room and across from that was the washroom. She knew where Kevin was and went straight to the boy's bedroom.

Sure enough, that's where she found him, sleeping with his headphone on, listening to music. Being the person she was, Gwen unplugged the headphones from Kevin's mp3 player. The lack of music made Kevin wake up and open one eye. He saw Gwen and yawned. "Hey babe, what are you doing here, its only..." He paused and looked at the clock beside his bed, "1:14? Did you get out of school early?" Kevin stretched out his arms and his legs, straightening them. While stretching his muscles flexed showing off his huge arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gwen asked with a straight face. Her being the goody-goody, she didn't swear much, but when she did, you knew it was because she was seriously pissed off. "Woah, whats wrong?" Kevin asked concerned for his safety. He was curious to why Gwen came all the way to his place in the middle of the day.

"I'll tell you whats wrong Kevin Ethan Levin," Gwen shouted at the older boy. She was poking him on the chest, trying not to get distracted by his muscles, she continued, "You _kissed_ my cousin! That's whats wrong!" Gwen yelled even louder. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. The pain from shouting at him caused her to kneel on the floor. "I trusted you!" yelled the red-headed girl from behind her tears.

Kevin just sat up on the bed, not moving, but watching her. He was shocked but felt remorseful. She was right, he should have told her, but it didn't matter now because Ben had beaten him to it. Kevin was pissed at Ben still, but knew that Ben wouldn't pull Gwen into their drama just to get back at him. Therefore, Ben probably told her because it must have been killing his own conscience not telling his cousin.

Snapping back to reality, Kevin remembered the girl sitting on his floor bawling her eyes out. Kevin leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed the tissue box. He put it front of Gwen's face, "Here," he told her, "cry all you want, and when your ready to talk, I'll be in the other room." The large boy stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the girl all alone.

Kevin wandered into the living room and sprawled himself on the couch. He knew Gwen would be in his bedroom for a little until she got her head together. Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the main screen. There was one unread message, so he clicked to open it. It was from Ben, it read "We need to talk, call me when you can."

It was very blunt and to the point. Reading it made Kevin blush a little. He was happy that Ben broke their silence, but was still upset at him for spilling the beans about their smooch. "I'm ready to talk." Gwen said as she stood over Kevin. He looked up from his phone and saw her standing there, her eyes were still red, but dry from all the crying she'd done.

"Do you want me to start?" Kevin asked as he sat up. "Fine." Gwen said coldly. She sat down on the couch next to Kevin. Her eyes darted to the floor, she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes anymore.

"The only reason that I kissed Ben was because I made him feel shitty for being gay. He came out to me, and I panicked. I upset him and wasn't sure how to make it right. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"I appreciate you being honest about it, finally." Gwen paused, "But I don't get why you had to kiss him instead of talking to him. Your so impulsive Kevin, you never think."

"No Gwen, the thing is, I was thinking, more clearly than before. Kissing Ben wasn't just because I wanted to make him feel better, it was because it was what I wanted. I wanted to kiss him."

"Why would you want to kiss him?" Gwen asked. Her heart started to pump faster, afraid to hear the answer to the question she never should have asked.

"Because I'm in love with him." Kevin's eyes were focused on his phone, looking at the message that was still open. "I love him Gwen," Kevin looked up at her, making eye contact, "I'm sorry" he whispered to her. Kevin stood up and kissed Gwen on the forehead. He started heading to the door but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Don't hurt him Kevin." Gwen started to tear up again. "Don't hurt him like you hurt me."

Kevin turned around to face her again. "I promise I wont." he told her. The older boy picked up his car keys and shut the door to the apartment. He was going to find Ben.

* * *

**omg! What did you guys think of this part? **

**I think my fav part is Kevin's apartment, "11K" LOL i thought you guys would enjoy that. **

**It was pretty dramatic, and there was lots of Gwen/Kevin in this chapter, no Ben(hes my fav to write)**

**I cant wait to post the next chapter! Please comment and review, i love to hear your thoughts/suggestions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with the next part! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**

* * *

Decisive Matters**

The school bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day for everyone in Ben's school. Fortunately it was also Friday, so it was the beginning of the weekend too.

Ben made his way through the halls to his locker to put away his books and get some he needed for homework over the weekend. He let out a big sigh as he stood in front of his locker. Not out of frustration for not being able to remember his combo, but because he was worried.

He hadn't heard from Gwen or Kevin at all. He just assumed they were still talking things out, trying to save their relationship.

But unbeknownst to Ben, Kevin was quick to throw in the towel with Gwen and was on his way to find the younger boy.

Kevin knew when Ben was done school, so he headed there first, but if he wasn't there then he would check Mr. Smoothy next. Kevin should have called Ben, like his text told him to, but Kevin wanted to talk to him face-to-face. He thought he deserved that much.

While Kevin raced over to Ben's school Ben had finally gotten his locker open, got everything he needed, and headed through the crowded halls to the front doors. As he walked past the strangers he went to school with, Ben got many looks.

He was the talk of the school for the past week. First rumors circulated that he was gay, after he came out to Kevin, who then made it public knowledge, by accident. Then there was Gwen's freak-out in front of the majority of the school during lunch that day.

Ben made his way through the sea of stares and escaped to the fresh spring air. The young boy took a deep breath in and exhaled. He let out a loud sigh, relieving him of the tension he felt from inside the school.

But he couldn't stop worrying about the Kevin/Gwen problem. He knew the only thing to calm his nerves would be a banana-strawberry smoothie at Mr. Smoothy.

The school wasn't too far from his favourite place in the world, so he started walking. As Ben was walking he tried to remember the last time he spoke to Kevin. It was when they had that fight at his place about a week ago.

Whenever he reminisces that night, the only 2 things that Ben can remember are Kevin taking the piece of popcorn out of his hair, which made his heart flutter, and standing at the door watching Kevin driving away with a different feeling in his heart.

They were such different feelings to Ben, but he remembers them both so well because they reminded him of Kevin. For better or for worse, he loved Kevin.

Ben wasn't sure what was going to happen between Kevin and Gwen, but he hoped they would still be able to be in the same room with each other. Regardless of their relationship, they still needed to be able to go on missions for the plumbers as a team.

Ben was just all around worried. He finally reached Mr. Smoothy and walked through the parking lot. It was full of kids from his school. "How the hell did they get here so quick?" Ben thought to himself.

Just like in the halls at school, when people spotted Ben they leaned over to whisper to each other.

While Ben was walking up to Mr. Smoothy, Kevin pulled up into the parking lot. His head was sticking out the window and he was yelling, "Ben!"

Ben whipped his head around at the sound of his name, to see it was Kevin. "Kevin!" yelled the younger boy. He had an instant smile on his face at the sight of the older boy.

Kevin drove up to the curb where Ben was standing and quickly got out of the car. He ran up to Ben and lifted him up. Ben put his legs around Kevin's muscular torso and his arms held onto the hunk's neck. Kevin hugged his arms around Ben having them sit on his waist.

Kevin pulled the younger boy closer. Ben closed his eye as he felt his body press against Kevin's. Then he felt something wet.

Kevin put his hand on the back of Ben's head, pushing Ben's into a kiss. It was exactly what Ben had been waiting for.

The two boys' lips pressed together. Their embrace was warm and passionate. Holding onto each other tight and not wanting to let go.

After holding the kiss for what felt like 20 minutes, they let go slowly, not wanting it to end.

"Wow" Ben whispered. He was in shock from everything that had just happened.

Kevin pulled Ben's neck forward so they're eyes met directly. Ben's nose rested on Kevin's. "I chose you" Kevin told the young boy.

"You mean you broke-" "Yeah" Kevin interrupted him. "I realized I needed to follow my heart and be with who I love."

Ben let go of the older boy and stood back up on the sidewalk. "But you loved her, what if you find someone else you love and leave me heartbroken?"

Kevin pulled Ben into a close embrace and squeezed him tight. He put his mouth to the younger's ear and whispered, "I will never leave you."

* * *

**I know you all saw that coming! It was pretty obvious, but still exciting! **

**I apologize for the kissing part, i struggled with that part a lot, i guess i can write more drama and less romance. Sorry if it was a total turnoff for you xD**

**Plz leave comments/reviews, i love to hear what you think! Come back soon to see the next part! (thats right, its not over)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! The story is starting to wined down and come to a close. I know its sad, but thats how it is :(**

**Disclaimer : i own nothing! **

**

* * *

Mine for Now**

Kevin held the younger boy tight in his arms, not wanting to let go.

After about 5 minutes he heard Ben speak up, "Umm.. Kevin? Can we let go now? People are starting to stare…" Kevin's eyes popped open and scanned the crowd around them. "Yeah, lets… go get a smoothie." Kevin told Ben as he let go and stepped back.

Ben grabbed the older teen's hand and started walking with him. Ben started swinging the hands they held together. He gave the raven-haired boy a smile, content with his life for the first time in a while.

They walked into Mr. Smoothy where Ben ordered a large strawberry-banana smoothie for him and Kev to share. He brought it over to their table and sat down across from Kevin.

"So…" Ben started. He wasn't sure where to go with the conversation, but felt like he needed to say something. Kevin had chosen him over Gwen, but didn't want to mention anything about it, he just wanted to have a nice relaxing snack with his possible new boyfriend. "How was your day?" Ben said as he finished his thought.

"It was alright, I worked on the transmission on my car. Oh, and I broke up with Gwen." Kevin said it very casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

Ben bit his lip, not wanting to bring up the subject, but if it was already out there, he wanted to discuss it. "About that," Ben began, "How did it happen? Did you let her down easy? And where is she? Is she going to be pissed at me? Does she know we're together?"

"Slow down, I'll tell you the story..." Kevin explained to Ben what had happened at the apartment between the two of them, and how he was wrong to have lied, but he was just following his heart. "I'm sure shes still angry at me, and always will be, but I hope we can still be friends."

"I hope you told her that." Ben said, kind of annoyed with how Kevin handled it. He didn't have to be so cold and straightforward with Gwen, he could have been a little more comforting to her. "She was your girlfriend, you could have acted like you gave two shits."

Kevin didn't like hearing that he didn't care. When he was with Gwen, all he did was think about her, and care for her as much as he could. "I did so!" He retaliated. "Its not an easy thing to tell someone, so I had to be direct with what I was saying and not bullshit around."

Ben took a sip of the smoothie. He had his mouth around the straw as he looked up at Kevin with big eyes. "Don't give me that look." Kevin turned away, he had started to blush at the sight of Ben looking so cute.

"Oh alright, I'll talk to her tonight to see if shes alright. But right now, your mine!" Kevin stood up and grabbed Ben by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"My smoothie!" Ben cried as he was being pulled out the door. He stared longingly for it as he opened up the passenger seat door to Kevin's car, which had been left on at the curb.

"Common, get in!" Kevin yelled from inside the driver's seat. Ben opened the door and slid into the leather seat.

Kevin had one hand on the wheel and put his other one around Ben's shoulder. "I wanna take you somewhere special, somewhere we can be alone." Kevin had a seductive tone in his voice. It made Ben a little uneasy since he didn't know what the older teen had in mind.

Not wanting to spoil his fun Ben blushed and gave Kevin a wide-eyed look and said, "Anywhere you want Kev, just get me home by 11." Seeing Ben's expression made Kevin turn a bright shade of red, he couldn't handle the cuteness.

"Ahhh… ummm… yeah of course!" Kevin rebooted his brain and came back to reality. "Well lets get going, you've got a curfew." Kevin gave the younger boy a smug smile. He turned on the car and the engine revved loudly, making everyone in the parking lot stare at the couple again.

The raven-haired teen pushed on the gas and flew out of the parking lot. Finally Ben and Kevin were alone, together and alone.

* * *

**To be continued.. (for the last time!) **

**Finally! What everyone waited for! Also sorry about the kiss from the last part... I dont think it turned out as well as i wanted. **

**I've got one more part coming, and then this saga is done. Please comment and review! I love hearing your thoughts/suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo sorry for the really late update guys! I've been a bit lazy/ had a lot of homework. **

**So here is the last part to Time Heals (side note: i didnt even remember this when i named this 'saga' but theres an episode of Ben 10 called "Time Heals" ... ^.^' i fail as a fan of the series...) Although to be fair, its a gwen-centric episode, so i prob didnt care, haha. Did you guys notice that too, or completely forget? **

**Anyways, here it is, my conclusion, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**

* * *

Heartbreaker**

The two boys sat in the car, quiet and peaceful, neither of them saying anything. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a mutual relaxation, they both knew that they didn't need to small talk and could just relax with each other.

Kevin drove out of Bellwood as fast as he could and headed for the desert. He wanted to be alone with Ben for once, just like when they were in the forest together. So Kevin decided to go to a place that was even more secluded.

He drove for almost an hour until Kevin pulled over in the middle of the highway. The raven-haired teen turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. "We're all alone, finally" Kevin smiled at the younger boy sitting next to him.

"Yeah," Ben bit his lip. He felt a little uneasy, he wasn't sure what Kevin's intentions were, and he didn't want to lose his virginity yet.

"Is there something wrong Benji?" asked the older boy. He raised an eyebrow after seeing a concerned look at Ben's face. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Ben jumped at the suggestion to talk instead of 'getting down.' "YES!" Ben shouted eagerly. "I mean, yeah, I do. I think we need to discuss what happened last week at my place."

Kevin looked away, remembering what Ben was referring to. He felt shameful for the way he acted. "That's probably a good idea." Kevin agreed. "I didn't mean to hurt you then Ben, I was just confused about what I wanted."

"You know I dreamt of you" Kevin told the younger boy. "After we kissed in the woods I started to dream about you. I couldn't figure out why. That's why I went to talk to you, I wanted to know if I was just confused or if I had real feelings for you."

Kevin pushed his long raven bangs out of his face. He tilted his head up and chuckled. "But after going to see you I knew how I felt." Ben leaned in, desperately wanting to hear what else Kevin had to say.

"I fell for you." Kevin had a wide grin on his face. "Even though we fought, I knew how I felt for you, I was just afraid to admit it."

"How come?" Ben leaned in even closer.

"I've never been in love before." Kevin answered, "I was afraid of what it felt like, but i've learned that its not something to fear, its something to embrace, to want." Kevin took Ben's hands and held them in his own. "I love you Ben, and I don't want you to forget it."

Ben's heart was pounding faster than it had ever before. He felt it too. "I love you too Kevin." Ben started to tear up. He had never thought this would have happened in his wildest dreams. That he would get to see Kevin again, especially after what had happened 5 years before.

Kevin pulled the young boy's hands up to his chest causing the rest of his to go flying forward following his hands. He was flung into Kevin's big arms and felt them embrace him.

The older boy's arms felt like home to Ben. He could fall asleep in them. He felt safe and warm. "Promise me something Kevin," the burnet closed his eyes. "Promise that we can be together."

Kevin tightened his grip around the smaller boy. "I'll never let you go"

**The End! **

**Hope you guys loved it! It was hard to write the final part, i didnt want to make it too dramatic and im not excellent at writing physical stuff, ie. sexings :P **

**So hopefully i can improve on that for you guys. haha Comment and review, i love to hear your final comments on this part/ the series. I'll update soon, im working on a new story i know all you BeVin fans will love! **


End file.
